


Thank God For Cheesy Pickup Lines

by stardustginger



Series: Marcus Lopez Arguello Imagines [5]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Prompt: "Their pickup lines weren't as good as any of mine, I'm just saying."Marcus does some thinking about the two of you after he sees a new kid flirting with you.





	Thank God For Cheesy Pickup Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing

Marcus knows that he has absolutely no right to be feeling the way he is right now. You’re not his. He’s never taken you out on a date, or kissed you, or even told you that he likes you. So, he doesn’t get be upset that another guy is flirting with you and he definitely doesn’t get to do anything about it. And yet he can’t help but feel envious over the way your giggling at this guy’s cheesy pickup lines. He can’t help the way his clammy hands curl up into fists at his sides or the way his jaw clenches and unclenches as he watches the two of you from a few desks away.  
He’s always loved you laugh, but now it feels like a punch in the gut every time he hears your sweet giggle in response to this new classmate’s shameless flirting as the class waits for the teacher to show up. “I wish I was cross-eyed so that I could see you twice.” Marcus can’t help but scoff just a little too loudly at this one, catching your attention and causing you to raise an eyebrow towards him questioningly. He quickly looks down at his desk, embarrassed that you’d caught him eavesdropping.  
“Sorry I’m late. Turn to page 172 in your textbooks, please.” Marcus doesn’t think he’s ever been this thankful to have a class start before. He tries his best to focus as the teacher starts writing something out on the chalkboard, but his eyes keep wandering a few seats forward to where you’re sat. The new kid’s still trying to get your attention, even as you start to diligently take notes on this lesson. Marcus finds himself smirking a little at the way you had started to ignore the flirtatious boys attempts at distracting you as soon as the class actually started. He’s always admired just how much you care about your schooling. And, of course, it buys him at least forty-five minutes before he has to see the way your face flushes adorably because of someone who isn’t him.   
Except, not seeing it, doesn’t help him feel any better. He still spends the whole class stewing in his jealousy. Even as his eyes follow the movements of his teacher at the front of the class his mind still wanders to displeasing imagines of you and this boy together. He feels a rush of resentment towards the new kid as he pictures him kissing your pretty lips or holding your hand in the halls between classes. A conversation starts in his head.  
‘What the hell is wrong with you?! She’s not yours!’  
‘Why not?’  
‘I’m not good enough for her.’  
‘But, she seems to like me anyways, right? Maybe?’  
Marcus’s heart leaps at just the possibility of you having feelings for him and his mind starts to race even more than it was before, if that’s even possible. He begins to replay every interaction between the two of you that he can think of, overanalyzing every detail he can remember, searching for any sign that you might have similar feelings. He thinks back on that day in the cafeteria when you had given him half of your chocolate cake because you said you knew it was his favorite. He thinks about the night on the roof that you two had just spent talking for hours. And he remembers the time you’d sat in his bedroom cleaning up the cuts on his knuckles after he’d gotten into a fight. About how gentle you had been while dabbing at them with a clean cloth and how you’d told him he should more careful. Fuck! You had told him that you didn’t like seeing him get hurt! That it upset you! Shit! That had to mean something!   
Marcus is too busy kicking himself for missing the signs to notice that the teacher is finishing up his lesson until he starts to hear movement around him and looks up to see that everyone else is packing up their stuff. He makes quick work of grabbing his things before rushing to get out of the classroom. He just wants to get back to his room. He’s got study hall now and he plans on spending it trying to figure how to talk to you. He doesn’t want to waste anymore time. And he definitely doesn’t want to risk the chance that the asshole from your last class could ask you out first, since he’s clearly so interested.  
His head is down, eyes on the floor as he pushes his way through the halls, barely dodging other kids in his haste. He’s just about to reach for his doorknob when your voice calling out stops him. “Hey, wait! Marcus!”  
His head turns to look at you so fast that it hurts his neck a little. Your walking towards him quickly with a concerned look on your face and your hair flying messily behind you. His eyebrows furrow in confusion at your demeanor. “Yeah? ‘S everything ok?”  
“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. You just seemed a little off in class and I wanted to check on you?” Marcus’s heart swells at your concern. He loves how kind and considerate you are.   
“Um, thanks. And I’m just tired. Nothing to worry about.” His eyes don’t meet yours though and he can tell that you don’t believe him, but you don’t push.   
“Ok. Then, um, can I ask, what do you think of the new kid?” Your looking up at him with big, observant eyes and he hopes that you can’t see just how much one simple question can hurt him.   
He takes a moment before answering, trying not to just blurt out everything on his mind. “Not sure. He seemed to like you though.” He holds his breath as he waits for you to answer.  
“Yeah. Maybe. I’m just not used to anyone being so flirty with me.” He doesn’t know how to reply to that, but he can’t help but scoff a little.   
“What? It’s true.”  
“No. I just- his pickup lines weren’t as good as any of mine, I’m just saying.” Marcus sees the way your eyes widen at his reply and for a second he worries that he’s upset, or that he’s said too much. He continues to just observe your face and he watches as a blush makes its way to your cheeks.   
“Well, I wouldn’t know. Would I? It’s not like you’ve ever tried any on me.” Hope blooms from Marcus’s stomach and up into his chest and throat at the resentment in your voice. Your upset that he’s never flirted with you before! You want him to!  
“I guess so. Not sure why though. I always want to. I should probably fix that, huh?” He smiles at the way your jaw drops a little in surprise, “We’re not socks, but we’d make a good pair. Don’t you think?”  
It seems like your trying to speak and just can’t find the words. You lips open and close, trying to find the syllables, but they never come and Marcus decides to just keep going, “Or of course there’s ‘You’re hand looks kinda heavy. Want me to hold it for you?” He moves towards you as he flirts, allowing his hand to brush yours.  
You finally get your voice back, “Yeah. I guess yours are a bit better than his, huh?”   
Your blushing because of him now and he decides you’ve never looked as beautiful as you do now, with your red face and fly away hair from chasing after him. Your eyes are searching his and your so close that your noses are almost touching.  
“O-Only a little bit? You haven’t even heard my favorite one yet,” Your eyebrows raise questioningly, and he decides to just go for it. To not overthink for once, “Your lips look pretty lonely. Would they like to meet mine?”   
A giant, cheek burning smile grows across Marcus’s face when he sees you nod shyly, and he happily moves forwards to brush your lips with his. Thank god for cheesy pickup lines.


End file.
